Disposable absorbent pant-like garments for use as a child's training pants, adult incontinence garment and the like have grown in popularity and use. For example, Van Gompel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,464, issued Jul. 10, 1990, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses such garments and the manufacture thereof.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of one embodiment of such a garment or pant, generally designated by the reference numeral 10, as it would appear on a wearer indicated in dash lines. The garment 10 generally comprises a waste containment section 12 and two side panels 14 and 16, respectively, defining a waist opening 20 and a pair of leg openings 22 and 24, respectively. More particularly, the side panel 14 is composed of a pair of stretchable side members 26 and 30 bonded together along or to form a seam 32. Similarly, the side panel 16 is composed of a pair of stretchable side members 36 and 40 bonded together along or to form a seam 42.
Various bonding techniques are available to effect bonding of such members or other member materials to form such side seams or the like. For example, one bonding technique which has found growing application involves the application of ultrasonic energy. For example, Neuwirth et al., U.S. Pat. 5,096,532, issued Mar. 17, 1992 and Ehlert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,403, issued May 5, 1992, the disclosures of each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, generally relate to ultrasonic rotary horns useful in such processing.
While various techniques are available for the bonding together of side members or the like, typically such bonding techniques involve or require prolonged bonding or dwell times in order to better ensure the formation and maintenance of proper and effective bonding of the side members. For example, bond strength is generally a function of dwell time, with correspondingly increased dwell times generally resulting in improved or stronger bond formation. As will be appreciated, such prolonged bond processing times can dramatically limit the rate at which such garments can be processed through a conventional process machinery line.
Thus, there is a need and a demand for processing improvements effective to avoid or minimize the rate limiting effects of bonding on the manufacturing line processing of such associated products.